


The Greatest Gift

by distantstarlight



Series: 12 Lays of Christmas [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alpha John, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Christmas, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Omegaverse, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantstarlight/pseuds/distantstarlight
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has been trying things out on John Watson and it all seems to be leading somewhere, but where?





	The Greatest Gift

John was cold and miserable. He stomped his feet in the entryway, trying to knock off the last stubborn clumps of snow that clung to his boots despite his careful kick-off on the stoop on his way in. John’s hands were numb with cold. His gloves were clearly inadequate, and though he’d worn them the entire way home from work, his hands were stiff. His skin felt like he’d been dipped in ice-water, and that he was a breakable sack of humanity, brittle and fragile. He’d forgotten his waistcoat when he’d dressed early in the morning and now his back was rigid with chill, his kidneys complaining mutely of the lack of adequate coverage. “John, you’re home. Drink this.”

John gripped the small heavy goblet that was thrust into his hand by his dressing-gown clad flatmate. It smelled spicy and a tendril of steam curled up from the surface. The odour reminded him of Sherlock’s marvellous omega scent. John had never smelled an omega who was so enticing, though years of acquaintanceship and mutual respect had built up John’s ability to keep resisting the urge to mark and mate. There were layers upon layers to Sherlock’s personal smell, and John loved nothing more than to lay about on the sofa after Sherlock had lounged on it all day, especially if Sherlock weren’t there to see how the small alpha rubbed himself unabashedly on every inch of fabric in order to sop up as much of Sherlock’s wonderful aroma that he could. John looked at his drink. There was a brown curled stick inside of it. “What’s this then?”

John noticed that his flatmate had a mess of dishes set out on the counter. “Hot apple cider with a cinnamon wand. I’m trying to determine if…”

“Don’t care. Hot.” Carefully, John sipped the fragrant liquid and hummed his appreciation. It was almost too warm to drink, and he could feel the heat of it spread down his throat and into his belly. Wrapping his fingers around the glass, he let the heat warm his icy fingers. “Wish there were more of this! Perfect.”

“Next!” Sherlock seemed very pleased with John and handed him a second very warm cup. “Mulled wine, I did it in the crockpot I bought yesterday. This pairs well with dinner which I cooked in a different crock pot which I borrowed from Mrs Hudson. Sit.” Sherlock nearly dragged the too-thin outer jacket off John’s shoulders and manhandled him into a chair at the head of the kitchen table. John didn’t struggle very hard because the kitchen smelled incredible, “Just a simple beef and tomato stew with a biscuit crust.” He produced two heavy ceramic bowls from the oven where they’d apparently been baking, if the lumpy but gorgeously browned crust was anything to judge by. “I started the pot this morning just after you left for work, but I plated them only ten minutes ago so the seal on top should be cooked through. Have a sip, then use the big spoon to break through. Get a bit of everything, swallow your drink, then have a bite.”

John followed instruction and found that the acidic drink did indeed enhance the rich flavour of the slow-cooked stew. It was so thick that he could nearly eat the entire dish with a fork, and he chased the last crumb and drop with his spoon, ending his meal with the last swallow of his mulled wine. “Delicious, Sherlock, just incredible.” John was so happy. He was tired from his long day of work, the icy walk home, but now he felt both relaxed and refreshed, filled with good warm food, and enjoying the pleased expression on Sherlock’s face, “This was the nicest meal ever.”

“It’s not done yet, John.” Sherlock chivvied John to the sitting room where he lit the pre-laid fire. Flames crackled up right away, and John enjoyed the resinous smell of burning pinewood. Sherlock disappeared into the kitchen but came back a while later bearing a tray, “I’ve just washed up the dishes, but here is the last drink to try tonight, a hot toddy.”

John closed his eyes and inhaled the complex scent of alcohol and spices. He tasted it and felt the sting of strong spirits, but it was muted. “Delicious.”

“Try the tart. I rehydrated dried apples and baked them in filo brushed with honey. The topping is…” Whatever Sherlock had made the topping out was lost to John because he was crunching his way through the small decadent pocket of fruity goodness. “So?”

“I think I love you,” John blurted out. He was stunned by his own choice of words. He’d never meant to confess his true feelings to his friend, but they’d tumbled out of his mouth without care. Sherlock was in a precarious social position as an omega living alone with an alpha. He trusted John to control his instinctive need to take and dominate the breeding half of their rare gender, most omega were bonded as soon as they became fertile. John didn’t want to be the alpha responsible for making his friend lose the place he’d carved out for himself as the world’s first and only omega consulting detective. He wasn’t some domesticated and housebound pet, Sherlock was entirely independent, and John respected him far too much to ever presume that his advances would ever be welcome.

Instead of dismay, Sherlock’s cheeks turned pink with pleasure, and a tiny smile hovered on his lips before he opened his laptop and began to type thunderously, “Stage one complete!” Sherlock was graciously allowing John’s comment to merely stand as a compliment to the chef and not a declaration of intent. John was grateful. The last thing he needed to do was create tension and awkwardness between them, not now, not during the holidays. “Tomorrow I am attempting bird bondage.”

“What?” John was more than a little startled. He suddenly had a weird image of a plucked chicken stuffed into a too-small pot whilst wearing some kind of painful body-harness. He shook his head in confusion.

“I mean, I plan on roasting a fowl for dinner tomorrow but according to this online video I watched, I need to practice trussing it correctly so that the legs and wings…”

“Oh,” John interrupted his friend, “ _Now_ I get it. Sounds good. I do like a good stuffed bird. What’s with all the cookery?”

Sherlock was distracted as he entered a series of numbers into a complicated form on his laptop, pausing a moment in his rapid keying to answer John, “I needed to try a few things out, just to test…”

 _Ah, experiments_. “Well, I’m here whenever you want me to taste test anything.”

Sherlock looked extremely pleased. “There _is_ something you can do to help.” Sherlock pulled a small case out from beneath the coffee table, “I need you to smell each one of these and tell me what you think they are.”

The case wasn’t terribly huge, but it was filled with dozens of small dark bottles with tightly screwed caps on them, “None of these are poisonous, are they?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, “Everything is poisonous if you know what you’re doing, but to more specifically answer your concern, no, nothing will cause you harm.”

John reached into the case and pulled out the first bottle. “Carrot?” That was odd, but Sherlock was nodding and making notes. John closed the bottle and chose another, “Liquorice?” Sherlock nodded again. John kept opening bottles and various scents wafted out. His alpha nose was very good indeed, so Sherlock made copious notes as John identified sugar-beets, lavender, honey, vanilla, iron filings, grass clippings, and a bizarre range of other odorous items until he had inspected every single vessel.

“Now, go for a walk around the block and come back.” Sherlock didn’t even look up. John sighed, got his coat, and did as ordered. A quarter of an hour later he was back, “Good. Now, inhale deeply and tell me what you can smell.”

John once again did as he was told. His eyes fluttered shut as a very particular scent filled his nose and suddenly, it was as if he could read a symphony in the notes he detected. He knew this scent, lived around it every day but never had he taken the time to understand what it was made of. John knew the taste and the nuances of this scent, it told tales of travels to far lands, of pain and isolation, of curiosity and abiding passion. It reminded John of the complexity of vanilla, the resinous aroma of pine, the odd sting of something sourly astringent that only caused the rest of it to be that much sweeter. John knew the deep musky undertones, the dark burning spice of it, foreign and familiar at the same time. It was home and it was dangerous and it was everything John craved. He opened his eyes and stared at Sherlock, “You’re amazing.”

The blush on Sherlock’s cheek was startling to see. John was used to Sherlock being calculating and precise, but now he stood in front of John, almost wiggling like a puppy, his long toes drumming on the floor before Sherlock turned away and busied himself making notes on his laptop, but John wasn’t so unobservant as to not notice that Sherlock had to correct several entries, fumbling at the keyboard. Sherlock was flustered! John scented the air but he could sense no discomfort. _Sherlock was pleased with John_ _’_ _s reaction!_ That made the alpha feel good for some reason. He was happy to have made Sherlock happy. He didn’t really understand what Sherlock’s goal was, so John made tea, handing Sherlock a cup before sitting himself down in his favourite chair to sip some time away, giving his mind time to process the information his newly awakened nose was giving him.

Sherlock’s little test had triggered John’s basic instincts. The soldier sat and paid attention to all the many things that were in sharp focus around him. He could smell the shelf dust that Sherlock seemed to cherish, and the wood soap that Mrs Hudson used on the old furniture. Without needing to turn his head, John knew exactly where Sherlock was within their rooms, taking in the location of that mouth-watering source of the smell that said home and mine in the most possessive way possible. “You have to work early in the morning, John, you ought to get some sleep.”

John didn’t really want to go to bed but he knew Sherlock was right and appreciated his gentle urging to go rest. “I suppose. I do enjoy just spending time with you, though.”

It had been a very pleasant evening in fact. John felt relaxed and calm like they had fallen into a perfect sort of rhythm at last. Sherlock seemed to agree, “I don’t know anyone at all that I’d rather wile an evening away with, in fact, I know of no one. It’s just you, John.”

John felt ridiculously proud of that fact and went to bed feeling deeply content. He slept deeply that night and woke greatly refreshed in the morning. He went to the kitchen to make tea and found that Sherlock had put together a hearty bagged lunch for him to take with him, and had even found their missing flask. John filled it with tea and took his toast to eat on his way to work. Many hours later, John made his weary way home once more, cold and tired from his long day. Sherlock greeted him at the top of the stairs, and he was holding a steaming mug once more. “Perfect. I factored in extra walking time from the station to Baker Street, accounting for the light snowfall as well as the possible density of riders within each train car. I wanted your mug to be just the right temperature, hot enough to warm you but not so much as to scald you. Your lips are probably cool from the brisk air outside, and you will be more sensitive to heat against them. I don’t want to ruin your ability to taste dinner, it’s nearly ready.”

Sherlock watched expectantly so John took the mug and carefully sipped. It was warm, bordering on too hot, but not uncomfortably so. John could practically feel the heat warming him all over. “Perfect.” Sherlock looked pleased once again.

Leading the way back to the kitchen, Sherlock seemed to almost chatter as he explained how he’d determined the spectrum of vitamins and minerals and so forth that they each needed to consume in order to retain optimal health, and had further examined various dishes that they could consume that would provide them with said components, “Roasting was very easy. Everything fit into one pan. Convenient, I say.”

Sherlock had even cleaned off the table by way of piling everything on the floor instead. The table top gleamed though, so John restricted himself to one fond chuckle, promising himself to set Sherlock’s table lab back up after the dishes were done. They’d barely managed to clear their plates of their portions of their succulent roast meal when an urgent tapping came from the door downstairs, “Boys, it’s that nice Detective Inspector!”

Lestrade had come personally to ask for Sherlock’s assistance. Sherlock eagerly agreed and bustled John right out of the flat. Such was his hurry that the omega didn’t notice that he’d made John wear his scarf while he wore the doctor’s and that a pair of thick warm gloves had somehow inveigled themselves into John’s pocket but before he could say anything, they were in a cab and speeding their way across the city.

The driver was an alpha who kept sneaking glances at Sherlock in the rear-view mirror. “So, pretty thing, where are you off to tonight? Taking your old dad someplace special?”

John felt each and every grey hair on his head and every wrinkle on his face. _He did look old, maybe not old enough to be Sherlock_ _’_ _s father, but definitely not young enough to rightly be with someone as ethereally beautiful as the omega by his side_. John watched as Sherlock’s nose scrunched up as a look of utter distaste twisted his features, “Are you actually hitting on me when I’m beside a _superior_ alpha? Am I in heat, causing you to be addled in the head? No? Then shut up and operate your vehicle! I am not _common goods_ to be seized upon by pheromone impaired ruffians. Of course, an alpha like _you_ who smells of a multitude of sexual partners cannot be expected to know the protocols of decency. Tell me, does your beta husband know that you shag other betas in exchange for fares or is he under the impression that you are faithful to your marriage vows and not taking advantage of his comparative nose-deafness when you come home reeking of them?”

Sherlock proceeded to spend the rest of the drive tearing the man apart without mercy. By the time they arrived at their destination, the man was almost in tears. Sherlock threatened to inform the man’s spouse about his infidelities and in exchange for his silence, the alpha waived their cab fare. “Wow, you completely took him apart.” John was filled with amazement.

“He was a disgusting little troll who insulted _you_ to try and impress _me._ I’m not standing for that. You’re my very best friend, John Watson, the only person in the world who has my regard.” Sherlock was standing up straight, a look of utter defiance on his face.

John stared, “You insult me all the time!”

“You are mine to do so but that doesn’t mean I’m going to let anyone else get away with it.” John’s jaw dropped. _Sherlock had verbally claimed him. Did he even understand what he was doing?_ John wasn’t sure and opened his mouth to ask but Sherlock kept speaking, “It was incredibly gauche of him to even make the attempt. I don’t know him. This wasn’t a social setting. He had a job to do, one that I paid him to do…”

“He didn’t charge you.”

“And for my good money, I expect a level of professionalism!” Sherlock continued on as if John had said nothing, “Besides which, you are well within your prime and he had nothing but jealousy to prompt him to even try and put you down! Your grey hair is delightfully charming, he _wishes_ he looked as rakish as you do. Really, John, is that the best insult he could offer?” Sherlock was entirely incensed, glaring in the direction of the cab’s departure. “You are brave, handsome, selfless, and of a quality far above such as he.”

John’s mouth flapped open and closed for a minute. _Sherlock was behaving as if John were his actual alpha!_ “Sherlock…”

“Not now John, we’re here.” Sherlock swept onto the scene like a force of nature. He took ownership of the mystery in front of him and for hours, both men were caught up in the thrill of the chase. Lives had been on the line, danger had threatened, terrible fates were narrowly avoided, and John knew that it was one of the best times of his life. They laughed their way back to 221 B Baker Street in the dim hours of early morning, “It’s literally Christmas, John.”

They were at the door to their flat. John looked up and enjoyed the expression of contentment and satisfaction that graced Sherlock’s face. In no way was he expecting Sherlock to lean down and, with great thoroughness, kiss John until his thoughts were entirely muddled and his body was tense with expectation. “Sherlock?”

“It’s _Christmas_ , John, and here we are, together again. I thought our friendship was over last year at this time, I thought I would die in another country, and that I might never have a chance to say that _you_ , John Hamish Watson, are what makes me happiest. You are the person that I miss the most when I’m away, and the one person I am always eager to see one more time, and who makes me safe.” Sherlock kissed John’s mouth tenderly, “I know this is a terrible risk to take, but after all this time, and after everything we’ve lived through…John. I need you to know how loved you are, how cherished you are, and how grateful I am that you share my life with me. I can take care of you the way a normal omega would, if you actually want that, but I want you. I want so much, John, but I only want what I want if you want it too, and just you.”

“I’m not sure I understand.”

“Yet look at the clues I am giving you.” Sherlock kissed the corners of John’s mouth gently before kissing the tip of John’s nose, “What might you deduce from my actions?”

“That you want me?”

“Exactly.”

“As a friend.”

“Not exactly.”

“I want more, John, I want it all. I want to be your colleague, your friend, your lover, your mate, and I want your bond. I want the entire world to know that I’ve got an alpha worthy of any ten others, that I’ve managed to find my perfect match. That’s you, John. You are everything I’ve fought so long and so hard to protect, and if you want it too, I would have you right now. I will bare my neck for you, John, and only you.”

John was overwhelmed, especially since Sherlock chased his words with actions. John found his own neck being kissed, even as his clothes were peeled off of him, “You’re not wasting any time.”

“Bite me, John. I want you to trigger my heat. I want you to seal me to you. I want to be the person who brings your child into the world. I’m ready for anything you want to have, John, because I love you so much.”

“This is all happening so suddenly.”

“Maybe, John, but if I’ve learned anything in the last five years it's that waiting until later never works out for me.” Sherlock began to pull away, “Unless your answer is no. I understand, John. I’m not female. I’m strange and odd, especially for an omega. You’ve told people for years that we aren’t a couple. Perhaps I’ve made an error, only, I did the calculations, I ran my tests. I have empirical proof that I would satisfy one hundred percent of your omega expectations. I didn’t think to factor in what I see now see as an unwillingness to give up your heterosexual ways, even if I am technically considered a female, being an omega and having a womb.”

John looked up sharply. Sherlock’s face was pale now instead of flushed with pleasured happiness the way he had been mere seconds ago. He was drawing himself up to his full height and was clearly processing John’s comment as a rejection. “I accept.” John stated firmly, “All of it. I would be proud and humbled to be chosen as your alpha. I want to be the most important part of your life the way you’re the most important part of mine right now. I’ve always wanted to be your alpha. I’ve never felt for anyone the way I feel for you.”

Neither man mentioned John’s past marriage nor the terrible fallout. All that seemed to matter what that he was available to bond with Sherlock, and if that bond leads to children, then that was fine with both of them. “So you’ll…” Sherlock suggestively tilted his head a bit.

John didn’t wait for a second longer. If Sherlock wanted to bond then he needed to be in heat. If he was bitten, then a heat would follow almost immediately. John could bite him a second time during their first knot to seal them together, and that’s what he planned to do. With lightning speed, John darted forward and sank his teeth into Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock yelped and tried to jerk away instinctively but John had him in a powerful embrace, holding the omega tight until Sherlock slumped over, unresisting and compliant. John scooped him up into his arms and carried Sherlock to the loo where he stood him back up again in the shower. He knew what was coming, and it would be easiest to deal with there.

Sherlock’s body was already reacting to the claiming bite, as was John’s. John turned the shower on so that his omega was drenched in extremely warm water and left Sherlock standing there naked. John ran to the front door and locked it tight. He ran right back up their stairs and locked their flat door as well. John checked all the windows, making sure they were closed and secure. When he was done, he grabbed up all the bottled water he could find as well as all the packets of snacks he normally kept on hand for his bagged lunches. Once his preparations were complete, John raced back to the shower to see how Sherlock was progressing.

The omega was shaking. His body was preparing for the bonding by shutting down all the processes that were unnecessary for it, soon he wouldn’t be able to speak, nor would he be able to deny anything John asked of him. It made John’s heart swell with pride that Sherlock was allowing himself to be so helpless and vulnerable, just for John. He wouldn’t let his omega down. As soon as he washed Sherlock from head to toe, and himself as well, John led his placid omega out from under the water and dried him off quickly. Sherlock’s skin was beginning to heat up as his temperature rose, and the smell of his slick began to fill the air. John growled hungrily.

John managed to get them to Sherlock’s bedroom where all his hastily gathered supplies were waiting for him. Sherlock was moaning softly and trying to fall to his knees but John wouldn’t let him until he was safely on the bed. Sherlock quickly assumed the pose best suited for bonding and breeding, braced on his hands and knees, his arse thrust back so that John could see how flushed and swollen his entrance was, and how heavily the slick poured from his body.

John’s vision went red as rut overtook his senses. He hadn’t expected that, alpha and omega seldom went into heat/rut at the same time, usually it was one or the other. Now it felt like he was seeing everything through a layer of violent colour, Sherlock’s lean pale body yielding to his as he mounted his mate. Nature took over as John pushed inside, joyfully taking in Sherlock’s anxious moans and keens. Before long, John’s hips began to piston as he pushed deeper and faster. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s torso, keeping him stationary as he followed his instincts.

Sherlock smelled so good, so ripe. John knew that his omega was fertile, receptive, and he took good advantage of it. His cock had never been so thick, so long, nor had his knot ever swollen so large or become so hard. It all felt glorious and John’s ego soared when Sherlock orgasmed the first time. The bittersweet tang of omega semen filled his nose, causing him to fuck even harder now that he was pounding into a sloppy wet hole. Sherlock crooned and accepted it all, moaning John’s name as his body readied itself for another orgasm. John was breathing hard now, and he knew that their short session was nearly at an end. Sherlock’s proper heats would last for days but this heat would end right after John bit Sherlock the second time.

His knot ached. He needed the pressure of Sherlock’s lovely body to sate his needs so he took it. Savagely, John drove deeper still into Sherlock’s opening, forcing the wide solid ring of flesh past the omega’s sphincters, ignoring Sherlock’s sudden struggle to flee and attempt to push John from his body. With a slick sucking sound, his knot did its duty, tying their bodies together as John’s bollocks were emptied of one thick shot of come after another. He jerked and spewed semen for several minutes, his far more than he normally ejaculated. John’s head snapped forward of its own accord as soon as he began to come, and he sank his teeth as second time into Sherlock’s already abused neck. Sherlock screamed in a way John had never heard before and all his rational thought came surging back as their bond slipped into place.

Sherlock was rendered unconscious during the last of it. John kept rocking his hips, urging every last sperm to enter Sherlock’s body so that it could seek out the ripe egg that was hidden inside. He could almost feel it when it happened and knew he was successful when his knot deflated and his cock pulled out in a messy gush of now-unnecessary spunk. John collapsed on top of Sherlock and gasped for air. This was it. They’d bonded and bred, now all John had to do was spend the rest of his life looking after his mate and their pups. Sherlock would likely have only one this first time around but he was young, young enough to have time for bigger litters, as many as he wanted. John would give Sherlock all the children he asked for, if his omega wanted that.

Hours rolled by as they drowsed and eventually, Sherlock woke up. He was snuggly and happy, wriggling his way deep into John’s embrace with a smile on his face, “Happy, my angel?”

“Happiest, my alpha. You make me happiest.” It was Christmas, and John had gotten a very unexpected present, one that he would love for the rest of his life and it was good.

 


End file.
